


Daemon Amans

by cocomeowlow



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Demon!Shane, Human!Ryan, M/M, Mates, shyan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocomeowlow/pseuds/cocomeowlow
Summary: Shane was just kicked out of Hell. He needs a new place where to stay.Today is Ryan Bergara's lucky day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I thought I'd give this fandom a try. I'm gonna try my best to update this as frequently as possible ( finals are about to start. Idk why I thought it would be a good idea to start this book now ). If you'd like to see more updates to this story, please leave a comment and let me know ( and if you're very audacious, leave a kudos! )

* * *

**Prologue**

Shane rolled his eyes, walking out of the small crappy office. A petite plump woman with a few manila folders followed after the tall being, walking fast to keep up with his long strides. "Mister Madej, please calm down. You'll get your tail in a knot." 

Shane stopped and looked back, checking to see if his tail was indeed out and about. It wasn't. He emitted a low _ugh_ sound, the small lady giggling loudly, several eyes turning to look at them. "Calm down? I was kicked out of my _home,_ Jade. And because of what? Taking the wrong fucking souls to the wrong fucking torture center? Jesus Christ..."

"Careful, your tongue might just fall off."

He rolled his eyes once more, looking down at Jade and sticking his long forked tongue at her. She gasped jokingly and shoved him softly, a small chuckle leaving both of them. "But I can't help but feel like a freakin' teenager that's being punished for a small mistake." Jade shrugged, "To be fair you _are_ a teenager, Shane. A cute one at that," she smiled, her eyes crinkling at the edges behind her glasses, her hand pinching the relatively young demons cheek. 

"I'm well over a few centuries old, Jade. I'm not a kid." 

She sighed and gave him a lopsided smile, "I know _puer,_ but that makes me reaaaaally old. I changed your diapers, don't forget." He chuckled once more and gave her a small side-hug as a sincere thank you. "So. You gonna help me find a new place?"

"Yup. Already have one."

Shane raised a brow, "Living alone or roommate?"

"Roommate."

"Sweet. Who has the pleasure of living with this handsome devil? A cute nymph, ooh maybe a sexy satyr?"

"A human. Ryan Steven Bergara to be exact. He is quite adorable though. Lucky you."

Shane stopped in his tracks, blinking rapidly. "I'm sorry. What?" Jade pulled out a few papers, handing them to him. He snatched them from her hands and flipped through this Ryan Bergara's file annoyingly. "No way. Nuh uh. Nope. I don't fuck with humans," he threw the stapled stack of papers back to his friend, continuing to walk towards the exit. 

"You and I both know that isn't true," she mumbled, "Shane! Where are you gonna sleep? Don't tell me you're planning on sleeping in a dumpster. Again."

He rubbed his forehead in a frustrating manner, pushing the glass door open.

"Your father requested you stay with this human."

Shane stopped in the doorway. "Lucifer's always been a dickhead," was all he mumbled before walking out. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's been a long freaking time, I know, 'm sorry. Lots of things been going on with me but I'm back! Just a quick note: puer means child or kid in Latin (according to Google). Hope you enjoy!

"What the fuck?" Ryan mumbled from his warm bed. He yawned and walked towards the door, the obnoxious knocking becoming louder by the second. He huffed while undoing the locks, opening the door with a highly pissed-off look on his sleepy face.

Before Shane could introduce himself, a small whimper left his mouth.

Shane's nostrils flared, his pupils dilating and heart beating faster than it should. This human was making him uncomfortable. He didn't like it.

When Jade said the human was cute, she surely was underestimating his beauty. He had big brown doe eyes and soft looking dark skin. His short black sticking up every way possible. His nose was scrunched and his eyebrows pulled down, making him look even cuter.

After a few seconds of Shane staring at Ryan's pretty face, he spoke."Uh hey. I saw your ad and um well, I was wondering if you still needed a roommate?" Shane blurted out awkwardly, cursing himself mentally. He's usually a pretty smooth talker, considering he has been talking for an eternity, but this Ryan dude was really making him struggle. 

Ryan blinked at him, expressionless. 

Shane bounced on his heels, shrugging 'casually.' "What?"

"'What?' First of all, it's 2 fucking am. Second, I don't even know your name. And third, fuck off. Come back tomorrow- well, today. Just come back later." Was all he said before shutting the door in Shane's face. This would be a long night. 

~~ **\---** ~~

~~~~Ryan threw the covers off of himself, rubbing his hooded eyes tiredly. He quickly pulled on his skinny jeans, scooping up his backpack. He walked towards the coffee machine and turned it on. He had a really weird dream. He dreamt of this tall and lanky dork, asking him if he could be his roommate, _as if_. He served the steaming hot coffee into his thermos, chuckling at the stupid dream. He took a sip, his sneakers squeaking on the wooden floor as he made his way to the door.

"Fuck's sake!" Ryan jumped three feet in the air, waking up the tall man that was curled up with a start. 

"Oh. Morning Ryan."

"'Morning Ryan?!' Did you sleep outside my freaking door all night?!"

Shane chuckled softly, standing up and dusting off imaginary dirt from his clothes. "You sure like to repeat things a lot. Wonder if you can repeat my name as well," he said with an ironically  _devilish_ smile, his heart skipping a beat at the sight of a light pink blush on Ryan's dark skin. Pink fits him well. 

"Shane. Shane Madej, by the way," the demon said, stretching out his large hand cheerfully. Ryan raised a brow, looking at his hand suspiciously before taking it. Shane smiled at his hesitation. Boy, if Ryan only knew he was making a deal with the devil.

"So. Can I be your roommate now?"

Ryan sighed and rubbed his temple, mumbling under his breath. This Shane guy was beginning to get on his nerves. "I gotta get to work on time. Come back later with your info and I'll decide then."

Ryan began walking down the hallway, taking a sip of his still hot coffee. He stopped at the elevator and pressed the button. He sighed when he saw Shane stand next to him with a wide smile, his eyes crinkling at the end. 

"Do you think I can get a job at your job?" 

"I fucking hope not."

 

The ride to work was going to be long, Ryan deduced, having the quirky male sit next to him on the bus on the way to the Buzzfeed building. 

"Sooooo what's your job?"

Ryan sighed, debating on whether or not to tell him. "Editor and producer for Buzzfeed. It's...it's fun." Shane chuckled at the hesitation in Ryan's voice. "You don't sound so sure 'bout that, buddy. I've seen some vids but I don't recognize you from any..."

Ryan shrugged, "I've been meaning to do a series of my own but no one really seems to enjoy the idea of ghost-hunting with me."

Ryan had ever heard someone laugh so loud and so hard in his life, people's gaze turning to the pair. Ryan haunched and blushed, swatting at Shane's chest. 

"Dude! Shut up!" He said, wheezing at taller man's contagious laughter, small giggles leaving his mouth. Shane immediately piped down, his cheeks blushing at the human's adorable laugh. He wanted to hear more of it.

_Get it together Shane, no falling for humans, remember?_

 He sighed internally at his number one rule, the most important rule after the keeping the whole demon shit secret. 

"Ghost hunting? Holy shit, don't tell me you believe in that bologna." 

Ryan shrugged, "I think it's a possibility, just as aliens might exist too."

Believing in ghosts was one thing (Shane stayed away from them, they were a bit clingy), but believing in aliens? Shane shook his head in disapproval. He looked down at the small human, raising a brow, "You're full of surprises, Bergara." Even though _he_ knew ghosts existed, he couldn't let Ryan know he was right.

He just blushed and smiled softly. This Shane person was, unfortunately, beginning to grow on him. 

"I bet you are too, Madej."

_Oh, if you only knew..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but I am trying my best so go easy on me guys :'D  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and tell me what ya think and what you would like to see in future chapters!


End file.
